A Fool's bliss, Unlosing Ranger no more?
by Heroheart
Summary: <html><head></head>After another loss at the hands of darkdeath evilman Unlosing Ranger, Zed, decides to quit. Accidentally falling into bizzarro earth Pirohiko and Etranger must find him before it's too late. Can They convince Zed to put on the belt one more time?</html>
1. I quit!

**Zed's (The main character) point of view**

Well here I go again, I went back down to earth, attempted to fight Darkdeath Evilman and of course, get my ass kicked. I know it's all in the same day and all, but it just seems like I've been going at this for way too long. This time was different though not only did I get my ass handed to me "again" but this time I was thrown out of the way by another hero, that Dangerama guy. I can still hear the voices of the people I've let down all this day, and they're saying that I'm no use anymore so why bother cheering for me. So you'd think since I'm such a creature of habit that I'd just go train again in Bizarro earth, right? Not this time, I was way too fed up with this whole hero thing that time! This was the day I was going to do "screw this, I'm no hero!" and walk away, since everyone doesn't want me around anyway, but what I found out was that sometimes what people want isn't what they need.

~narrator~

Once again Zed fought using the new skills he learned in Bizzaro Earth, but once again to no avail. This time a new hero challenged Darkdeath evilman and now the whole world is cheering on that hero, leaving zed, the new unlosing ranger, discarded like trash and felt that way. Somehow, someway, something just snapped in Zed's mind. Something that just said enough, but you already know this. Lets actually see what has happened, shall we?

Zed:*sitting in front of the house Etranger provided for him*…..

Pirohiko:*whispers to Etranger* Wow, he's really taking this one hard huh? I've never seen him like this before.

Etranger:*whispering back* Now's not the time for this though. At this rate, if he doesn't do something, Dangerama will completely steal the spotlight.

Zed: I can hear you, you know…and so what if he steals the spotlight? It's not like I can do any better than him.

Etranger: Huh? W-wait what are you saying?

Zed: I'm saying that if the people of the world want him as their hero then who am I to stop that? Besides, he looks like he knows what he's doing.

Pirohiko: Don't say that, you could still regain everyone's faith. All we'd need to do is train some more and-

Zed: That's just it! That would take too long and the fight would be long over by then any way! It doesn't matter how hard I train here, I'm still useless and I've barely gotten any better from when I started! It's too much of a long shot, it's a lost cause now, it's impossible to make the world's biggest wimp into a real hero. All I'm doing here is playing pretend!

Etranger: Calm down, all you're doing here right now is throwing a tantrum because of the many times you've lost. This is no different than any of the other times so let's go back to training and next time-

Zed: There won't be a next time, because I quit!

Pirohiko: You can't quit, who's going to be the symbol of justice?

Zed: Not me, I never wanted to be a hero anyway. You can take the stupid belt back.

Pirohiko: I can't you need to give it to a successor for someone else to use it!

Zed: Fine, then abracadabra, *points to etranger* she's the new unlosing ranger! *tries to get the belt off but it seems to be stuck* how do I get it off? *keeps trying to pull it off, getting closer and closer to the edge of the platform with each try.*

Pirohiko: Uh Zed, I think you should-

Zed: No, I've made up my mind! I'm not reconsidering!

Pirohiko: But-

Zed: If that Dagerama guy can handle this on his own, then I have no reason to get involved anymore!

Pirohiko: But that's not what I-

Zed: I know you think I could do it, but that would just be running from the truth I realize that now more than ever. I'm sorry okay? *finally gets the belt off, by doing so Zed returns to his normal look* there we go!

Pirohiko: But all I was trying to say was "Zed, don't move! You're right on the edge!"

Zed: What? *realizes how close he is and loses balance* Whoa! *falls over the edge, the belt gets left behind on the platform* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGH!

Pirohiko: Zed!

*Zed falls into Bizarro earth and disappears from sight*


	2. What now?

Zed:*waking up from being unconscious* ow…..my head…w-wait….where am I? *looks around to see a beautiful blue ocean, there's also palm trees and a white sandy beach as far as the eye can see.* wait….is this bizarre earth? Then that means….AAAAAAGGGH! I'M TRAPPED HERE!

~meanwhile back at the WHS HQ~

Pirohiko: What do we do? H-he could be dead for all we know!

Etranger: Calm down, he's survived worse falls before, he should be fine. What we should worry about is who to find to replace him.

Pirohiko: Replace? No, we can't do that, it has to be Zed!

Etranger: Why should it after all he did quit didn't he?

Pirohiko: But-

Etranger: You're giving him way too much credit, besides he did have a point. It would take too long to turn a wimp like him into a "real" hero, so we should just forget him and move on.

Pirohiko: But he-

Etranger: On the up side, he made me his successor, so now I'll be the unlosing ranger. *picks up the morphing belt*

Pirohiko: But Zed's the only one who can use the belt!

Etranger: What are you talking about? He said I'm his successor now, so it should work. *tries to get the belt to morph her into the unlosing ranger, but nothing happens* Hey, what the hell? Is this thing broken or something?

Pirohiko: That's what I've been trying to tell you! You can't use the belt!

Etranger: What? What do you mean? Didn't Zed say that I-

Pirohiko: That's just it, you're not Zed's successor. The belt can only be passed on through dying will, in other words….

Etranger: Zed has to be dead for the belt to be passed on….which means if we don't find him and get him to come back… 

Pirohiko: Then the legacy of unlosing ranger will be lost…

Etranger: Or worse….Dangerama will be the savior of the earth instead of me!

Pirohiko: Uh…I think that's the least of your worries…*anime sweat drop*we need to find Zed and fast! What part of Bizzarro earth did he fall into anyway?

Etranger:*looks over the edge* hm…it looks like he fell somewhere in the tropical zone.

Pirohiko: Not much to go on…but it's a start. Let's go! *the two head for the teleporter and teleport to the tropical zone of bizzarro earth*

~meanwhile~

Zed:* walking through this new environment he's been stuck in* Okay there's got to be a way out right? I mean I've been in tight spots before, right? And now I'm talking to myself….the madness is already sinking in…*continues to walk*

?:*two shadowy figures watching from the bushes* Who's that?

? : I've seen him before….he was in that hero get up….

?:Should we be worried then?

?:No….in fact….we should be overjoyed. We could use someone like him.

_Sorry for all the delays I'll update as soon as I can. _


	3. Utopia?

Zed: *continuing to walk through the tropical island's surroundings* Okay don't panic, don't panic. I'm just lost in another Bizzarro earth location…..probably crawling with monsters and villains…with out my power belt….okay maybe I should panic…..*shadowy figures watch zed from the bushes* maybe if Pirohiko and Etranger find me and I ask nicely they'll bring me back home or something. *He suddenly feels a sharp sting in the back of his neck.* ow…..*pulls a dart that was in his neck* whoa….I feel….reeeeaaaaally goooooood….*out cold*

~sometime later (after many weird hallucinations) ~

Zed….oh….man…..now that was trippy…..especially that green gopher giraffe thing….and the giant baby head….wait where am I now?*looks around to see he's now in some kind of hut*

?: Ah you're finally awake. *an old looking seal-like monster walks through the door way*

Zed: monster! Got to morph to- *realizes he still doesn't have the belt* oh right…..

?: No need to be alarmed I will not harm you young one. Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself I am Shin. Welcome to my humble paradise, or as we call it the Utopia.

Zed: Utopia?

Shin: Yes, the Utopia is a place where everyone can be happy. There is no violence, no war, and no worries. Here everyone can relax and enjoy their lives in this tropical heaven.

Zed: That…..that sounds kind of too good to be true.

Shin: But it is you see come look *shows zed all the happy citizens of the Utopia*

Zed: So they just relax all day? Not a care in the world?

Shin: Exactly. They don't even have to work all their desires are free and go directly to them too. Because of that we have no currency since it isn't needed and because of that no crime.

Zed: I don't know if that makes complete sense the way you said it. But it looks like it works though.

Shin: You know I can tell you've been under a lot of mental stress recently. Maybe you could stay here.

Zed: You mean live here, forever?

Shin: if you wish. If not I could teleport you back to where ever you want me to send you.

Zed: hmmmm…..*takes another look at the utopia.* Maybe I'll stay for a bit.

Shin: Splendid, I'll go get a room for you set up. In the meantime enjoy yourself. *leaves, and goes into the supply closet*

?: How's it going Shin?

Shin: He bought it Narako he's going to stay with us.

Narako: Then the plan can go forward?

Shin: Indeed.

Narako: And if the hero gets in the way.

Shin: Then you know what to do.

Narako: I was hoping you'd say that.

~MEANWHILE~

Pirohiko: Zed! Zed, are you there?

Etranger: You better come out of whatever rock you're hiding right now!

Pirohiko: Don't say it like that or he'll never come back. Zed!

*the two continue to search the tropics to find zed*

_Well things are starting to heat up :D It might be a while though before I can upload more. Well happy summer everyone._


End file.
